


abo

by marmot



Category: ensemblestars
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmot/pseuds/marmot





	abo

对于已经结合的Alpha和Omega而言，他们的发情期会因为彼此而激发，从而共同陷入欲望的旋涡。正常情况下三个月一次，持续五至七天。生活稳定的Alpha和Omega会提前准备好假期和储备粮，在家中度过这段煎熬而甜蜜的时间。这段时期成结怀孕的几率是平常的三倍，所以对于想要诞生下一代的人们而言无疑是极佳的机会。

 

01

 

“……凛、凛月……慢一点……”

真绪被按在床上，已经经历了数次性爱后的身体有些疲惫，但发情期让他和他的恋人仍在继续今晚的第三轮。  
这次的发情期是凛月这边激发的，所以凛月显得特别精神，他倾身咬住对方的腺体摩擦，双手掐着真绪的腰反复进出，试图撞开那个隐秘之处。因为这是他主动激发的发情期，真绪身体的反应还没有自身发情时那样激烈。虽然他的下身早已因为恋人的刺激而湿润一片，入口也软得一塌糊涂，但最隐秘的那处还未被打开。他敏感的身体经过反复的刺激，早已酸软无力，只好在嘴上求饶。

“ま～くん，让我进去，”凛月将唇贴上真绪的耳垂，小声诱哄着，换来对方止不住的颤动与呻吟，“让我进最里面。”

“我又没办法控制自己的身体，这次是凛月你先开始的，我这边没这么快……”他微微睁开眼睛，像是安慰一般抬手摩挲恋人的发尾，“而且，成结还是蛮疼的，如果可以的话，这次还是尽量不要成结了吧？”

“ま～くん还不明白吗？成结意味着什么。”

真绪手上的动作停住了。以前高中时他的生理课学的不错，当然知道Alpha在Omega的生殖腔内成结射精意味着会让Omega有更大的几率怀孕。

“你的意思是……”

凛月侧过头来看着真绪有些发红的脸，凑上去在嘴角处亲了一口：“如果ま～くん愿意的话。”他小声说了几句，真绪想象着那样的场景，咬紧下唇。他不是没有想过那么一天，只不过他的恋人从来对很多事情都兴致缺缺，平时真的不显得对小孩子有多大的兴趣，他们各自有工作和事业，他自然也不会主动去提。

他伸手搂紧恋人的脖颈往自己的方向压了压，望进他深红色的眼眸里，眼角微微弯起：“这样的话，那你还要再努力一点哦，りっちゃん？”

凛月愣了一会，意识到他的恋人已经默许了自己的请求，还用了从前对自己的称呼，感觉手上握住了对他而言最温暖的光和热。他回过神来，笑着顺着真绪的腰往下握住臀部，将他的恋人抱了起来，让他坐在自己的腰上，揉搓着对方让自己进得更深。真绪松开手撑在床上不住喘息，前端很快缴械投降，沾在凛月和他的身上，场景变得有些糟糕起来。他加快了频率，很快也交待在里面。

缓过神之后，真绪抽了几张纸巾清理，一边有些不好意思地：“唔嗯……那里还是没打开呢。”

他扣住恋人的手细密地亲吻，抬眼看着他的恋人：“没关系，还有几天的时间，可以慢慢来。结果都是其次，适当地享受这个过程就好了。”

 

疲惫的真绪很快陷入睡眠，凛月却看着恋人的睡颜没有睡着，想起了之前的事情。

由于住得近的缘故，凛月从小被他的幼驯染拉去上学，久而久之他们成了彼此关系最紧密的那一位。他比真绪年长，很早便成为一个年轻的Alpha。分化期的时候真绪信心满满地以为自己也一定会是个Alpha，再不济就是个普通Beta，却迎来了第一次作为Omega的发情期。真绪那时独自躲在自己的房间里，失落而无助地抱紧双膝，懒得活动的他主动走进真绪的房间，坐在他旁边告诉他，无论是怎样的性别都没关系，ま～くん就是ま～くん，ま～くん可以做任何想做的事，性别本身从来都不是最大障碍。真绪最后抱住他的幼驯染，凛月回抱住他，感觉到真绪在他的怀里点了点头。

这之后有些事情变得有些不太一样。他们依然一起上学与放学，他越发因为真绪而变得心神不定。身上的气味，像宝石一样绿的眼睛，微笑看着自己的样子，思考的表情，甚至连责备自己没做作业的语气都变得可爱起来。他知道自己控制不住地喜欢上他的幼驯染，却不知道自己的喜欢到底出于对方的性别，还是因为对象是衣更真绪。

直到有一天朔间凛月在独自回家的路上（那天真绪忙于学生会的事务）遇到了一个发情期的Omega，对方浓厚的信息素让他一瞬间起了反应，他的脑子里却产生了厚重的排斥感。他才意识到自己并不是对所有的Omega都感兴趣，只不过他恰好是个Alpha，他喜欢的真绪恰好是个Omega，这简直是世界上最完美的一件事了。他把那个Omega送到了附近的医疗机构再回家，当然，他对对方要求临时标记的请求没有任何兴趣。

那天晚上他找了个借口到真绪的房间，真绪闻到他身上陌生的信息素，眼神突然变得有些暗淡。他没有忽视真绪失望的表情，打趣着逗他：ま～くん希望我跟别的Omega在一起吗？真绪故作镇定地说：这是凛月的自由，我又不是你的Omega，我管不着。他凑近真绪的脸，看到真绪的脸颊变得越来越红。他笑着亲上了对方的唇，感受到他的幼驯染小心翼翼地回应着自己。他对真绪说，我只想跟你在一起，一辈子都在一起。身上的味道只不过是今天帮忙把一个Omega送去医疗机构，我没碰她，对她一点兴趣都没有。

那天他们做了第一次。他凑近真绪的腺体——那个散发甜美信息素的地方——然后用力咬了下去。皮下的血液流了出来，他渴求一般舔吮着，用牙齿厮磨着，真绪感觉有点疼，但他只是搂紧了凛月的脊背，笨拙地回应他身下的动作。从此他们都不再压抑自己的身体与心。

 

大学毕业之后他们都有稳定的工作，终于名正言顺地开始同居。Alpha和Omega都有定期的发情期，每到这时，他们都会请假陪在对方的身边，正如前面所说，一同渡过这段煎熬而甜蜜的时期。

凛月是在食物的香气中醒过来的。他揉了揉眼睛坐起身来，发现真绪不在身边，他起身走到客厅，看到他的恋人在厨房里煮面。平时他们的工作都忙，吃饭上面往往是自己更讲究，真绪则总是比较随便，忙起来只要是熟的能入口的食物都行——他常常吐槽这一点，说这对自己的味蕾是一种虐待，有空的时候会做便当让他带上。他看到真绪穿着自己买的围裙，稍长的红发扎成一个小辫子，正把面条从锅里捞起来放在碗里。

他走过去，从后面怀抱住他可爱又认真的恋人，脑袋搁在他的肩膀上，感受到对方在自己的怀里有些发抖，轻轻地笑了起来。他知道自己身上的信息素一定很浓，毕竟是自己的发情期，他的Omega不可能不会因此受影响。他之前问过自己身上的信息素是什么味道，真绪想了想，告诉他说像刚出炉的蛋糕。

真绪叹了口气，用胳膊肘顶了顶身后的恋人：“好啦别碍事，我这边还没搞定。”

他像是撒娇一般的开口：“ま～くん，喂我，啊——”

真绪总是拿他没办法的。他往凛月嘴里塞了一块，凛月嚼了嚼，发现是自己前两天做的饼干。他松开手，将咬剩一半的饼干塞进双手捧着碗转过身的真绪嘴里，看着他毫无防备而后瞪着自己无可奈何的表情笑出声。

 

02

“我要去寄个快件，外地的客户临时发邮件过来要样品，上次刚好从公司带回家一份，这两天我得找个时间寄出去。”

“不行……你现在出去，万一中途起了反应怎么办？虽然还没开始，但昨天已经做了这么多次，你身上已经受了影响，随时可能自行进入发情期。”

 

发情期时的Alpha独占欲极强，尤其是已经与Omega结合的Alpha。本能会让他想要将自己的Omega藏起来，不允许让任何人看到。

 

两人对视了片刻，真绪也明白凛月不会愿意让自己在发情期出门，虽然严格来说还不是自己的发情期，而是凛月的。他点点头，把样品仔细包装好交给他，笑着叹了口气：“我实在不喜欢麻烦别人帮忙，既然这样，那就拜托你啦？”

凛月将自己捂得严严实实的，免得自己的气息影响到周围的人——尽管已经结合的Alpha不太会影响到别人，但说不好呢？

 

寄完快件之后他心情颇好的踏上回家的路。他将钥匙插进门锁，打开门，一股浓厚的信息素扑面而来，是花的香气。他皱了皱眉，很快意识到他的恋人果然进入了发情期。他仔细地锁好门，将外套挂在衣架上，推开虚掩着的房门，看到了让他呼吸变得粗重的场景。

真绪的衣服掀了起来，裤子脱了一半，他侧躺在床上，挨着凛月的枕头，一只手伸进后方自渎，另一只手握住前端撸动。他喘息着抽插着手指，但这样还远远得不到满足。他忽然感觉到自己的手被握住，吓了一跳，发现走路悄无声息的凛月坐在床边，一脸坏笑地看着自己。

“凛、凛月？你回来了？”他有被吓一跳，又有一些被抓包的脸红。

“ま～くん，已经很想要了吧？”他吻去对方额角的汗水，将裤子完全脱了下来，扔到一边。

“既然这样，还不快进来……”

真绪翻过身，有些发抖地伸手解开对方的皮带，发现他的茎体早已挺立。他握住对方的茎体，用高热的后穴接纳着它。

凛月开始动作。他在恋人的体内慢慢探索着，摩擦过他的敏感点，让真绪发出可爱的呻吟。他拨开恋人沾着汗的头发，亲了亲他汗湿的额头，倾身前往更深的地方。

过了一会，真绪感觉自己有一个地方被打开了。生殖腔与后穴是不同的存在，它要敏感得多。他的腿有些打颤，感受到自己的生殖腔包裹着对方的茎头，紧紧挽留着对方。

凛月的气息也有些不稳。生殖腔本能地吸附着他的，他差点就缴械投降。他定了定神，看着在自己身下喘息着呻吟的恋人，抚上真绪的脸：“我们会有两个孩子。一个姓朔间，一个姓衣更。他们的头发可能是我的颜色，也可能是ま～くん你的。眼睛的颜色像你比较好。我会教他们弹钢琴，ま～くん会教他们弹吉他，他们肯定也很喜欢音乐和演奏，就像我们高中那时候一样。他们、”

他的嘴突然被堵住了，真绪抬起身，堵住凛月的唇，舌头探进凛月的嘴里。他反应过来，开始回应真绪，扶住他的后脑勺，勾住恋人的舌头轻轻交缠。

这时候夕阳的光照洒下来，披在他们的身上。

 

03

“我跟ま～くん可是一发入魂，你们再不抓紧时间，我们家的小孩都要可以上幼稚园咯。啊，挂了。”

“你拿这个去逗晃牙，他肯定生气得挂电话。他们最近忙巡演，哪有时间生小孩。”

“还好选了现在的工作，要假期有假期，不用全世界飞来飞去。”他转过来看着坐在椅子上的小孩子，真绪在给他喂饭，小孩子盯着他咯咯地笑了。真绪把碗塞到他的手上，起身对着厅里的全身镜系领带：“我得出门了，凛月你照顾好他，别自顾自睡觉，不然今晚你睡沙发。”

“遵命♪”

end.


End file.
